


You Belong To Me

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Katagawa decides to punish Rhys after catching him with someone else.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this dumb thing last night out of boredom (and a need to write about cock cages) and edited it up today. Trash is literally all I can write for this pairing, it seems.  
Warning: contains **Rape/Non-con**.  
**  
**  
  
Don't like, don't read.

Rhys had a feeling he should've known this would happen the moment the guards dragged him half-naked from someone else's bed. Someone he didn't even really know. Just him taking a chance, trying to be free of Katagawa's possessive clutches for awhile. It hadn't worked. He should've known it wouldn't, shouldn't have bothered trying. He shouldn't have been an idiot. 

So, he suffered the humiliating march of two soldiers escorting him down the hall, lower half completely bare, stains on his shirt.

Right.

This was going to suck.

* * *

They shoved Rhys unceremoniously into the large, shining office of blue and orange. Rhys almost fell, but had mostly anticipated the roughness and managed to keep his feet. The doors slammed shut behind him.

"Your vitals spiked," came a disapproving voice. "I was worried."

_Yeah, right._ Rhys's eyes focused on the lean, sharp-faced man behind the desk. Katagawa gazed back at him, mouth turned down in a frown.

"Yeah," Rhys stated, "well, uh, that happens...when uh, you..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. "Have sex."

"Obviously." Katagawa stood.

"Surely, surely, this isn't the first time... my vitals have...spiked in that way."

"All other times you were alone. Don't worry though, I checked in on you all the same." Katagawa smiled, smug.

Right. Rhys resisted the urge to scowl. What a wonderful day to learn he'd been watched all those times... "Ah."

"Come here."

Rhys hesitated, but did as told, approaching the desk.

"Do you remember what I told you, Rhys?" Katagawa asked. "When you signed those surrender papers? Do you remember what I said?" He repeated, eyes burning into Rhys.

Tense silence built in the room, a heavy blanket, suffocating. Rhys looked at the floor, resisting the urge to cover his bare, lower half.

Katagawa sighed. "I guess you need a reminder."

Rhys wrapped his arms around himself, the fear starting to settle in like cold water pooling in his gut.

"Clothes. Off. All of them."

Rhys entertained the notion of disobeying for a few seconds. He let the idea slip away, knowing it would only get him more pain in the end. He couldn't escape the office, and Katagawa could get forceful if he deemed it necessary. Rhys closed his eyes and stripped off his shirt, baring himself completely without a word. The air was too chilly. He rubbed his arms, trying not to shiver.

"Now get over here. Lean against the desk, on this side, in front of me." Katagawa made space for him.

Rhys moved around the desk, slowly. Katagawa grabbed his shoulders and shoved him belly-first against it, leaving no doubt of what he wanted. It was too cold, and Rhys winced, sucking in a breath of air. Rhys leaned forward onto his elbows and shivered. A hand smoothed down his back. He closed his eyes, trying to take deep, even breaths. Slow. In. Out.

Focus.

Slow.

“You’ve been quite naughty today, Rhys…” A self-assured voice purred above him. "Thought you could run off and have fun with someone else, did you? Kinda adorable, in a way, the rebelliousness. In the same way a kitten is adorable trying to escape a tall box... But lest you forgot, I'm not good at sharing."

Rhys said nothing, some part of him feeling like he could just ignore this problem and it would go away. An unrealistic thought, he knew.

A hand hooked on the side of his bare hips, reminding him Katagawa could not be ignored, coaxing his lower body out a few inches from the desk. Cool fingers slipped down his waistline to his soft cock, give a single stroke down his length. Rhys swallowed, shuddering, feeling a faint twitch, a slight response. A warm body leaned over him, breath fanning over his ear. Lips brushed the base of his hairline. 

Still, he said nothing, did nothing, just held still, compliant in those hands. He didn’t open his eyes, just tried to imagine he was somewhere else right now. Anywhere… Maybe a warm, sunny beach on a nice planet-

“Oh, buddy, you really lose your nerve the moment the clothes come off, huh? Kinda cute.”

A mouth nibbled on his neck.

It was slow and gentle. Katagawa Junior, CEO (Maliwan promoted him after the Atlas merger, Rhys remembered with a grimace) and bloodthirsty psychopath, seemed almost amiable at the moment. But Rhys didn’t buy it. He knew that just meant something more cruel was in the works, awaiting him. Katagawa wouldn't let his disobedience go that easily. He swallowed again, nerves building, heart pounding. He just wanted to be left alone. Just wanted Katagawa to stop.

Katagawa didn’t stop.

Rhys’s eyes fluttered. The suction told him a hickey was being sucked into his neck. Katagawa marked his territory. He hated that it was starting to go to his dick, little jolts of pleasure following scrapes of teeth against his responsive skin. He couldn’t help that his throat was so sensitive. Rhys was lost in the little movements against his neck, so when Katagawa wrapped a hand around his dick, he barely paid it any mind. It was what he expected, to some degree.

He shrieked. 

Cold like ice, something slipped firmly around his still-soft cock and balls, constricting and making him whimper. He gave a half-hearted struggle in a bid to escape the discomfort. Katagawa leaned more weight on him, putting an end to that.

“There, there...that’s it…” Katagawa murmured, rubbing his spine again. "Easy there, buddy. Stay right where you are."

Rhys couldn’t see what had happened, the desk blocking his line of vision, but dread settled in his gut as the cold thing warmed against his hot flesh. “W-what…?” He stammered.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a chastity device is? Cock cage? Heard of that?”

"O-Oh," was all he could say.

Fuck.

Rhys slumped against the desk, trying not to panic. The last thing he wanted was Katagawa controlling when he got off. At least after the merger, he'd managed to jack off a few times... He shouldn't have attempted to have sex with someone else...

“Don’t be like that, Rhys! It’ll be worth it. Trust me. You're gonna love this!”

Rhys didn’t, but neither did he voice his complaints. It was just easier to let the little psychopath play around for awhile uninterrupted. Sooner or later, he would get bored and let Rhys go. He just had to wait...

“You’re being so quiet!” Katagawa said, disappointment ringing in his tone.

“S-sorry.”

The next words were somewhat placated. “It’s alright, I’m sure I can liven you up a bit, baby?”

The warm weight over him shifted off. Rhys felt he could breath a little better. One of his hands wandered down to trace the...cock cage encasing him. It was some sort of metal...probably an alloy. The chilliness of it was fading, seeming to be seeping into his soul. Rhys heard a rummaging sound and something sat on the desk. His heart beat picked up. “K-..Katagawa?” He breathed. 

A hand rubbed his shoulder. “I’m here, Rhys.”

Rhys felt disgusted with how desperately he wanted to lean into the touch, how much a part of him needed to, _ anything _to soothe the rising fear. Instead, he just relaxed as best he could.

Katagawa pulled Rhys back, spun him around, and pushed him back against the desk. They were face to face. Rhys let his eyes fall to Katagawa’s gaudy, Maliwan tie. Katagawa was still fully dressed, Rhys realized. A hand gripped his chin, forcing eye contact. “That’s better,” Katagawa murmured. “You look good when you’re nervous.” Rhys was acutely aware of the cock cage now, and his eyes flicked to it, shame pooling in his belly. Metal bands keeping him in line.

“Oh, I should warn you that little thing is more than just to stop your dick from misbehaving. It can also give you some nice bits of feedback if I want it to.”

Rhys wasn’t sure he fully understood the implications, but he didn’t want to. He just nodded.

Katagawa shoved him bodily against the desk. Rhys grunted, wincing. Katagawa retrieved the item he’d laid on the desk. Lube. Rhys controlled his breathing, knowing what was going to happen next. Katagawa pressed Rhys’s legs up until Rhys was lying fully on the desk, entirely exposed for Katagawa. His eyes shut again as Katagawa pressed the chilly, slick substance against his hole, sliding his finger in.

Rhys hissed, but let himself relax to the sensation, picturing it was someone else doing it. It only took a moment to realize that wasn’t going to work for him. The finger moved back and forth, each sensation like a jolt up Rhys’s body, dragging him back to reality. He held still, an island in a storm. He'd already had someone there before, so it just felt like too much.

"Well, guess you're lucky you don't need prep, because I wasn't planning to spend much time on that." Katagawa slipped his finger out, hand moving to unzip his pants and pull out his stiffening cock. He pressed it up against Rhys and shoved into him without mercy. Rhys gasped, head falling back against the desk. It took him a moment to realize the growing pain in his groin was from his dick’s inability to erect against the metal confines. He bit his lip. Each slide against his prostate would be hell.

And it was.

Katagawa fucked him against the desk, glaring down at him.

“You belong to me, Rhys. Nobody else. That's what I said when you signed those papers. This is your reminder.”

Katagawa continued pumping into him, going after his neck, pinning him fully to the desk, wrapping his hands around Rhys’s wrists to hold him in place. Rhys jerked with each roll of Katagawa’s hips - too much,_ too much _ \- whining, barely noticing the next hickey being sucked into his raw skin. “Hah- Ka-Katagawa- ah-”

“That’s it, say my name, baby.”

“It- _ fuck- _ it hurts- the cage... Katagawa_ please-_” Rhys’s protests were cut off by Katagawa kissing him senseless, tongue practically down his throat.

Katagawa broke the contact, saliva stringing off their lips. “Good, remember this pain the next time you decide to do something stupid. You think I'm gonna let you get off from this? Not this time, buddy!”

Katagawa spurred himself into greater speed. Rhys’s back arched as pain and pleasure fogged his mind, precum leaking out of his forced-limp cock. His legs clamped around Katagawa’s hips, hands pushing up against Katagawa's grip, needing to anchor himself somehow. Katagawa moved like an animal. His thrusts lost their length, becoming quick, short humps into Rhys’s pliant, shivering body. Rhys panted and twitched, sweat spilling down his brow, throat dry, eyes watering. 

Katagawa buried into him with a familiar finality, moaning with his orgasm. Hot, thick cum spilled into Rhys, leaking out of his hole, dripping down his ass. He was so very sore down there. Katagawa sighed, leaning up, tapping Rhys’s face. “Look at me.”

Rhys did, finding the gaze stern, harsh. “I ever catch you cumming on someone else's dick again, I will shove a vibrator up your ass and make you serve martinis all day with nothing but a collar and harness on. Maybe some glitter if I'm feeling generous. The vibrator will also be on. Understand?”

Rhys blinked, a thrill of fear rushing through him. He wet his lips. “Yes…”

“_ Yes _ ? Yes _ what _?” Katagawa growled.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys croaked. "I understand..."

"Who do you belong to, Rhys?"

"You, sir...only you..."

“Good boy,” Katagawa pulled out. Rhys hissed, more cum spilling from his hole with the movement. "You'd better remember it this time." Katagawa grabbed Rhys’s discarded garment and used it to wipe his dick off. He stuffed himself back into his pants, humming. “Good. You’ve got fifteen - eh, twenty, I’ll be generous. Twenty to get cleaned up. The cock cage isn’t coming off until this weekend, so don’t ask to have it off sooner. And if I don’t see you back at Beach Drinks in full uniform there will be much more punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” Rhys grunted and pushed off the desk, legs weak, cock still aching. He made his way to the adjoined bathroom. He didn’t have much time, but he still stopped to examine the cock cage in the mirror. There appeared to be no disengaging mechanism. It was gaudy, bright, and smooth all over. Rhys briefly scanned it, to no avail. Must be a biometric lock with firewalls.

With a dark feeling slithering down his spine, he climbed into the shower and sat under the warm jets for a few minutes.

* * *

Rhys was back at Beach Drinks not a moment too late, all too aware of a new weight in his pants and Katagawa’s constantly watchful eye.


End file.
